Hissatsu technique
Hissatsu Techniques (必殺技, Hissatsu-waza, lit. Killer Technique) are special techniques used in the entire Inazuma Eleven universe. Info Game Each technique requires a certain amount of TP to be used. A technique's base power usually scales with the amount of TP needed. Some hissatsu appear to be strong in the game, regardless of having a small amount of TP. Anime Hissatsu are one of the most important parts of the Inazuma Eleven universe, and are used in almost every episode. List of all hissatsu: ''Hissatsu Types Hissatsu techniques are divided into 4 basic types: shoot, offense, block, catch and skill. Shoot '''Shoot' (シュート, shūto), English games: shot, is a type of technique used to score goals. Volleys, bicycle kicks and headers also belong here. List of all shoot hissatsu: Shoot hissatsu Dribble Dribble (ドリブル, doriburu) is a type of technique used to get past opponents. Passes, dodges, feints, charges also belong here. List of all dribble hissatsu: Dribble hissatsu Block Block (ブロック, burokku) is a type of technique used to get the ball from an opponent. Tackles and slide tackles also belong here. List of all block hissatsu: Block hissatsu Catch Catch (キャッチ, kyacchi), English games: save, is a type of technique used to stop the ball from going in the goal. Punches also belong here. List of all catch hissatsu: Catch hissatsu Skill Skill (スキル, sukiru) is a type of technique that requires no TP and has certain effects on players, techniques, or the team. It first debuted in Inazuma Eleven 2. Secondary types First debuting in Inazuma Eleven 2, shoot and block hissatsu techniques may have secondary types beside their primary one. These include: *'Shoot block' (シュートブロック, shūto burokku) is a type of technique used to block incoming shoots, decreasing their power. Techniques in this group are shoot and block techniques, and are marked with a red "B" at the end of their names. *'Long shoot' (ロングシュート, rongu shūto) is a type of technique that can be used from anywhere on the pitch. However, its disadvantage is that the shot decreases its power depending how far it is. Techniques in this group are shoot techniques only, and are marked with a green "L" at the end of their names. *'Shoot chain' (シュートチェイン, shūto chein) debuted in Inazuma Eleven 3 and is a type of technique used to power up a shoot currently used. Techniques in this group are shoot techniques only, and are marked with a blue "C" at the end of their names. Shoot chains were excluded from Inazuma Eleven Strikers and Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme, but were included in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013. The character who scores the goal is the character who chains the shot and is therefore not the original character's shot. ::E.g.: If Someoka uses Dragon Crash and Gouenji chains it with Fire Tornado, and it scores, then the player who makes the goal is Gouenji and not Someoka. Elements Like players, each technique is assigned one of the four elements. If a technique with the same element as the player's is used, its power will greatly increase. Combination Hissatsu Techniques Game These techniques must be used with 1 or more partners. They can be anyone, but certain techniques only allow players with specific features to be partners. You can also let your partners be "random". You also don't have to be close to your chosen partners, but they must be on the field. Anime Combination hissatsu are used in all of the series. Some combination hissatsu are stronger than individual hissatsu, and are used frequently in the anime. List of all combination hissatsu: Combination Hissatsu Evolution Evolution is a concept introduced in Inazuma Eleven 2. When a technique is used successfully for a certain number of times, it will evolve/level-up to its next stage, increasing its power. Types Growth Rates Each technique also has a growth rate (fast, medium, or slow) which determines the number of times needed to level up. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, in order to evolve a hissatsu into GO, 神 or ∞, you need an ultimate move manual to evolve them. Otherwise, they aren't evolvable and remain at Chou, Zetsu or Kyoku, GX, and A, S or Z. The manual is dropped by the following teams: *'Zeus' *'Ogre' *'Dark Angel' *'Teikoku Gakuen (GO)' *'Unlimited Shining' *'Tsukigami no Ichizoku' *'Vamp Time' *'Ratoniik Eleven' *'Ixal Fleet' *'Galaxy Rivals' *'The Excellar' *'Last Rival' *'Inazuma Japan' *'Raimon (GO)' *'Tenmas' *'El Dorado Team 01' *'L5 Heroes' Video Trivia *An ultimate secret technique (究極奥義, kyuukyoku ougi) is another way to call techniques with G-type evolution. This has been first mentioned in the second game. In the anime, these hissatsus are the ones that were imagined by Endou Daisuke and are noted in his notebooks. *Before Inazuma Eleven 3, some of the current shoot chains were shoot blocks in Inazuma Eleven 2. *Before Inazuma Eleven GO, all techniques with the G-type evolution were either shoot or catch types. *There is a test hissatsu in Inazuma Eleven 3 called dummy (ダミー, damī), which can only be obtained with cheat codes. Category:Game mechanics Category:Hissatsu